Buffy : The Calling
by armrobber25
Summary: Everyone struggles through high school and for most girls, the trials are boys, homework and fashion. Not for Buffy Summers. Everything changes when she meets the eccentric Merrick, who reveals her destiny, to be the Vampire Slayer. This documents Buffy's calling as the Slayer and her final months at Hemery, with a darker twist. This first 'chapter' is the prologue.


It's a freezing cold Autumn day. I'm in a tree, watching over and pondering the world. It's quite a funny place this world, and if I didn't laugh, I'd cry. Or go hide under my bed, terrified of what's out there. I wasn't exactly made up of strong stuff. Or so I'd thought. I really wonder why this life has chosen this path or me. When I was in high school, I'd wanted to be a fashion designer as I love both my art and my killer outfits. But then two years ago everything changed.

I was always told that I was special, by Annabelle, my guardian. When I was much younger, she sat me down and revealed that evil lurked in the world. Vampires, demons, witches and everything terrifying that shouldn't exist. She went on to explain that there was a hero in the world called a Slayer, one girl who was chosen to fight the evil and that I was a candidate for this legacy. A potential Slayer. We trained and trained over the past thirteen years, knowing I could be called at any moment but hoping and praying I wouldn't. Until the day I was. It was in the Summer of 1990, the last day of school before summer break. I was in art class, finishing preparations for my final project next year, getting a head start before the rush of the next academic year sprung up. It hit me while I was reaching for a shading pencil. I knew in that moment everything was going to change. When I got home that evening, Annabelle sat me down and told me about the phone call she received earlier that afternoon. We made arrangements to go on our first patrol that evening.

The graveyard where I went my first hunt was oval shaped and far too clean in my opinion. Every stone looked polished to perfection. I thought graveyards were supposed to be scary. I felt adrenaline pumping through my veins every time I heard a snap, I'd never felt so powerful now that the shock of the calling had worn off. Annabelle was beside me, watching everything as intently as I. A loud crack caught our attention. I spun around and came face to face with my first vampire. It's visage was disgusting and I almost barfed. Instead I screamed, grabbed Annabelle and darted to the nearest tree, ordering her to climb up. I turned to face the creature. It hadn't chased after us as I'd expected but instead was strolling towards us, swaggering as if it knew it was the predator in this situation. I pulled a stake from my jacket pocket and tried to focus on my training. Annabelle always said to try dirty tactics before resorting to the pure physicality of the fight. I darted toward the vampire and with my stake-free hand, grabbed its hair and pulled downwards, into my knee. A light crack followed by a snarl told me that my tactic had worked. I kicked out at the monster's leg until it was down on the ground. It recovered fast and pushed me away, growling. I regained my composure and fell into a defensive position. The vampire tried to tackle me but I was too fast, darting to the side, and as it darted by, I spun and plunged my stake into it's back. I was expecting it to turn to dust but the creature fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I had missed the heart! I reached down and pulled the stake out. Turning the vamp over, I looked into it's eyes and with all my might, drove the stake through the monster's heart.

"Lothos!" it cried as it turned to dust. Annabelle came racing over and hugged me, beaming with pride. My life had changed forever.

Two years on and things had radically changed. I was now a pretty decent fighter, I was in college and I was on the road to becoming an awesome art teacher. I had found an amazing girlfriend and I had even managed to keep slaying, although I had to keep it to a minimum if I wanted to remain undiscovered. The Watcher's Council had ordered Annabelle and I to go into hiding while they found a way to overthrow Lothos, around a year ago. I had been choosing a college at the time, which was perfect. I had no doubt he'd find me though. According to Annabelle, he had a witch tracking the current whereabouts of the Slayer. Me. I often wonder when my last morning will be, today, tomorrow, the next day, the day after. Who knows?

I glance around the graveyard I'm in, taking in the scent of leaves and wood. The branch holding all my weight is pretty steady. I see a shadow in the near distance, which splits, showing two people outside the cemetery. I perk up, hoping for a decent fight although my eyesight tells me it's just a couple wandering by.

A fist collides with my face, knocking me off the branch. I fall, smacking the ground at an angle which knocks the wind out of my lungs. I hear a cackle and look up to see two vicious green eyes.

"Now, either you're a freaky goth girl who gets kinky in graveyards, or you are the slayer. Judging by the stake you dropped over there, I'd go with the latter."

I glanced over to see my only stake lying a few metres from where I sit. I stand up and brush myself off.

"How did you find me?"

"Stupid girl, we can always find you. Even if the coven of the Watcher's Council has cloaked you. It was a powerful spell but finally, Lucille cracked it. And now we are here."

"And now, I'm going to kill you." I dived for the stake and took up a defensive position. The vampire jumped down from the tree, laughing.

"You think you can stop me..."

"I know I can." I kick out, catching the side of his arm. He stumbles to the right and I use my chance to grab his arm and try to stake him. He spins, avoiding my weapon and pushing me away.

"Very direct, slayer." He spits. I run at him and punch with all the force I can muster. He flies to the ground, grunting and growling. "Stupid bitch." He charges at me, I dodge and laugh a little as he tumbles back to the ground. I follow him, aiming the stake so that it will pierce his heart. I plunge down, only to be stopped by someone grabbing my arm. It's another vampire. She squeezes and I yell. I feel someone grab my other arm and drag me back. The vampire on the ground stands up, brushing off his clothes. The two vampires that hold me drag me back. I struggle, but my efforts are futile and useless. They are too strong.

"Now, now Amilyn. Did you have to get the poor girl worked up? You know I hate the taste of sweaty slayers." A shadow emerges from behind the tree I had been lounging in earlier. From the cape he was wearing and the red amulet that hung from his chest, I had no doubt who this monster was.

"Lothos."

"Oh dear, why must you state the obvious? 'Lothos', that's what they all say. It's getting rather cliché."

"Next time we meet, I'll try to make it better."

"Next time? Oh dear, surely you must know there won't be a next time." I grimace at the reality of the situation. "Your name is Bethany Preston, yes?"

"Yes, that's me."

"And you live at..." He finishes my address.

"Yes." I begin to panic a little.

"And this is your watcher." Another vampire appears, holding Annabelle. She is bound, her mouth taped over, blood pouring from what's left of her right hand. From my angle, it looks like three of her fingers are missing. Tears are flowing down her cheeks but she doesn't make a sound. The strong, brave one in our partnership. My heart sinks.

"Let her go." I plead.

"Why would I do that? It's much more fun this way." I begin to cry. "Oh fine, let her go." The vampire holding Annabelle let her go. I use my eyes to tell her to run. She shakes her head, true to her character.

"Well, we gave her the chance." Lothos commands the vampire I had been fighting, Amilyn, to take care of her. I use all the strength of the Slayer to break free of my captors and run towards Annie. Lothos is in front of me in an instant, holding me tight, almost hugging me close. I look over at Annabelle, who stands strong. Amilyn stands behind her, a gleam in his eye, gleeful. He looks at me, grinning sadistically and grabs Annabelle's head, twisting sharply. Annabelle falls to the ground and I scream. I scream and Lothos holds me close, whispering comforting words like he's my father. My world is starting to unravel. I begin to feel numb. I hear the other vampires laughing all around us. Lothos pushes me away and I tumble to the ground. I have no power. I am not strong. This has always been my fate. No. This is not how Annabelle would want me to behave. I am the Slayer. The only one in the world. It is my duty to slay these creatures, no matter how perilous or how scared I feel. I pull myself together and look around for a weapon. My stake is lying on the ground, just out of reach. I pretend to sob, and edge my way over. Lothos is staring at me amused.

"Why do they always go for the stake. Every time. Useless child." He darts toward me, picks me up and I feel my bones cave in. He pushes my head back and I try to struggle but it's no good. He bares his fangs and sinks them into my neck. I don't feel a thing. This is the end. Darkness draws in around my vision and I catch one last look at Annabelle's body. She looks beautiful. My last thoughts are of my one true love, I wish I could hold her one last time.

My wonderful Rebecca.

My life comes to an end.


End file.
